


heart-shaped pizza

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Just two friends sharing a pizza and feeding each other cake. It's definitely not a date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	heart-shaped pizza

“Table for two?”

“Yes, please.”

Their server leads them to a booth in the back. Bokuto chose the restaurant, a hip, brick-oven pizza joint near Tokyo University. It’s Friday night, and the place is filled with college kids and couples.

“Here’s your table. Tonight’s specials are spaghetti carbonara, chicken pesto pizza, and portobello parmesan.” She speaks quickly; this is probably the hundredth time she’s repeated this spiel tonight. “And, to celebrate Christmas, we’re offering a heart-shaped pizza with three toppings of your choice for three thousand yen. Can I get you started with some drinks?”

Once she catches her breath and takes their orders (two waters, because they’re broke high schoolers), Akaashi opens his menu and flips through it. He’s wearing a dark red sweater that Bokuto’s never seen before. It hardly seems fair that Akaashi has clothes he’s never seen, especially when the colour is so flattering on him in the low light of the restaurant.

“You look really nice in that shirt,” Bokuto tells him.

Akaashi glances up, light from the candles on the table — _yeah, real candles, good job me, very classy,_ Bokuto tells himself — glinting in his eyes. “Thank you.” He looks back at the menu, but Bokuto keeps looking at him.

“You look really nice all the time.”

“Bokuto-san." Akaashi shuts the menu. "Don’t.”

Bokuto pulls a face. “Fine.” He picks up his own menu and pouts into it.

Despite the candles and the pretty boy across the table, this is not a date. It’s not a date because it’s not allowed to be a date; Bokuto made that rule himself. He had to, because a week ago, Akaashi’s parents weren’t home and the two of them accidentally kissed and then accidentally made out until three in the morning and then accidentally overslept and missed volleyball practice. So Bokuto had to make a no-dating rule, at least until Nationals are over and Bokuto gets scouted and Akaashi buys a better alarm clock. They can’t afford to be distracted.

But now it’s Akaashi’s birthday, or it was two days ago, and Bokuto couldn’t not take him out. Not when he took Bokuto out for his birthday and got him a very thoughtful gift, an armband that holds his phone when he goes for runs. Not when he's this handsome in his sweater that also looks pretty soft and Bokuto kind of wants to touch it but he can’t.

“You know,” Akaashi says, “the heart-shaped pizza is actually the best value.”

Bokuto grins. He’s so happy he lets Akaashi choose the toppings.

After finishing their anchovy, jalapeño, and green olive pizza — he’s not even mad, because Akaashi's so cute stuffing his face — Bokuto orders them each a slice of chocolate cake. Their server comes back frazzled a minute later.

“Sorry, but there’s only one slice of the triple chocolate lava cake left.” A large chunk of hair has fallen out of her ponytail. “Maybe you could share it?” She’s so desperate that they agree, and they don’t complain when she forgets to bring them a second fork with it.

They take turns, passing the fork like a baton, until only one bite is left. It’s a particularly gooey bite, and technically it’s Bokuto’s, but he offers it to Akaashi. “You should have it, since it’s your birthday.”

“Okay.” Akaashi puts out his hand for the fork, but Bokuto can’t bring himself to let go. He leans across the table and holds it in front of Akaashi’s mouth.

Akaashi gives him the same glare he does when Bokuto asks a stupid question, but he opens up, full lips parting to bring the cake into his mouth. The lava part of the cake is sticky and he has to lick the fork to get it all off, then lick his lips to clean up. Bokuto’s grateful to the rest of the restaurant’s customers for chaperoning them, because if they were alone, he’d be fucking Akaashi over the table by now.

He expects Akaashi to tell him off for how he’s practically drooling over him, but when he swallows, his eyes are as dark as his hair. “Bokuto-san,” he says thickly, “we should—”

“Cool, you’re done!” It’s their server again, her plastered-on customer-service smile drooping at the edges. She’s had a long night. “Can I get you anything else?”

Bokuto clears his throat loudly. “We’ll just take the bill.”

He pays for them both, leaving as generous a tip as he can manage, and they head outside. It’s dark, because December, but it’s only eight p.m. “Wanna walk around for a bit?” he asks. Akaashi agrees. They end up in a nearby park, following the path with no destination in mind. 

“Oh, I forgot this.” Bokuto pulls a small package from his jacket pocket. “Happy birthday, Akaashi.” It’s badly wrapped, but he knows Akaashi won’t mind.

Akaashi tears the paper off, revealing a leather planner for the upcoming year. It has heavy, cream-coloured paper and a dome closure. Bokuto has never written in an agenda a day in his life, but he knows Akaashi will like it.

“I love it,” Akaashi says. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you again for my arm band.”

“Your birthday was months ago, Bokuto-san. You don’t have to keep thanking me.”

“I know. I just wanted to.”

The wind picks up as they continue down the path and Bokuto huddles closer to Akaashi. The backs of their hands brush together. Bokuto wonders if Akaashi’s doing it on purpose, but he doubts it. Akaashi’s good at following rules. Bokuto isn’t, so the fourth time they touch, he takes Akaashi’s hand.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi frowns, but doesn’t let go. “What are you doing?”

“I’m holding your hand. Friends can hold each other’s hands, right?”

“Would you hold Konoha’s hand? Or Komi’s?”

“I’d hold everyone on the team’s hand if it meant I got to hold yours,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi stops walking. He doesn’t seem mad; he seems sad. “You’re the one who said you didn’t want to do this.”

“I know, but it sucks! You look so hot tonight, and watching you eat that cake was like torture.” He whines in frustration. “I changed my mind, okay? I can do that, right?”

“You can, but I’m worried you’re not thinking straight. You’re too hopped up on pizza and sweaters to make a good decision.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto moans. “Do you not want me anymore?”

“Of course I do. I just don't want you to regret this later.”

“I could never regret being with you.” Not being with him, though — that Bokuto might never forgive himself for.

“Nationals are in a month,” Akaashi pleads. “Can’t you wait?”

“I don’t think I can.” 

Before Akaashi can argue, Bokuto takes him in his arms and kisses him. Akaashi’s frozen, at first, but he catches up and kisses back. His mouth is warm and soft, and he tastes like three different kinds of chocolate.

“Definitely couldn’t have waited,” Bokuto says, when they break apart for air. He’s sure of it, as sure as when he spikes a perfect line shot.

“Me neither,” Akaashi admits. He looks down, playing with his fingers. “I, uh… I shouldn’t tell you this.”

“Tell me what?”

“I really shouldn’t.”

“Akaashi, tell me!”

“My parents went away again this weekend,” he blurts. “They won’t be home until Sunday. They actually suggested I invite you over to keep me company while they’re gone.”

Bokuto holds back a grin. “Sounds like your parents had a good idea. I wouldn’t want you getting lonely.”

“We have to be careful. We’re setting two alarms this time."

“Let’s make it three.” Bokuto will take this seriously as he can, because he’s very serious about Akaashi.

“Three, then.”

“So can I come over?”

Akaashi smiles. “I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [kyrstin](https://kyrstin.tumblr.com)


End file.
